An Anticlimactic Battle
by xStarletx
Summary: IF YOU LIKE THE CULLENS DON'T READ THIS. Aria basically destroys the whole family after Bella Disrespects her and her friends. This is a one shot - reviews would be AWESOME


An Anticlimactic Battle

**xStarletx **

_The characters of Aria, Nina and Isaac belong to me, do not use them without my permission_

_**Warning: This is a very Violent story, and if you like the Cullens don't read this, most of them don't survive this encounter**_

* * *

><p>The day started off normally, like any other day in Forks Washington, the sun was hidden behind the temperamental gray clouds, cold rain would sprinkle from time to time, Bella was still Mrs. Edward Cullen, she was still very much in love with Edward, and she was still a vampire. A strong, sparkling, mental attack blocking Vampire with a half breed child, Renesmee, who looked like she was five but in reality was two and a best friend, Jacob, who was a werewolf and had imprinted on her child. Renesmee was with Jacob yet again today which gave Edward and Bella more time to be together. So in other words another normal day, that began with the two always in love birds enjoying the hunt for the defenseless animals they preyed on instead of humans and abruptly ended in an argument, leaving Isabella Cullen storming through the woods alone, once more wondering why she had chosen that egotistical undead bastard as a husband instead of Jacob Black the sensitive fuzzy werewolf. She thought that was the worst of her problems, until she found the two mysterious creatures in a secluded glen she had never noticed before in all her times hunting up in these woods.<p>

The Asian looking woman was shorter than the man, she had short black hair, cut almost exactly like Alice's and was wearing a red tank top and black short shorts, the strings sticking out at the side of her shorts and the back of her neck indicated that she was wearing a bikini under her attire. The blond boy beside her had his hair wavy and long somewhat like Edwards, except shinier and whiter, he stood at least half a head taller than Edward would be and a full two heads taller than the Asian looking woman, he wore a loose blue tee-shirt and a pair of blue Hawaiian flowered board shorts. The woman had a straw bag on her shoulder and the man had towel over his. They were dressed funny considering it was freezing cold and slightly raining today. Bella felt like picking a fight, and these two smelt like werewolves, except they smelt a little funnier, a smell she couldn't quite place, so she just assumed they were werewolves. To her the smell didn't matter, she was a vampire after all, they couldn't kill her. She shouldn't have assumed anything.

* * *

><p>As soon as the smoke cleared the three companions knew they right away that they weren't where they were supposed to be. Aria looked back and forth there was nothing but tall unwavering pine trees and green mossy like moss, no palm trees, no sparkling waters and no white sand.<p>

"Oh Great, just great, this is not Ibitha." Aria growled, running her hand through long ebony hair, her purple eyes looked around, her two companions were not with her, she let out a low sigh of semi relief and aggravation. Nina was going to kill her, though she was somewhat lucky that neither of her companions were here to give her a hard time with messing up yet another travel spell. Aria kicked a near-by rock so hard it went through a young sapling. She was over a thousand years old, you think she'd be able to get the spell right by now.

Further down the mountain in a quaint little clearing Nina was glaring at her surroundings, standing beside the ever calm Isaac her anger growing ever stronger as she came to the same conclusion the last time they tried to go on vacation.

"GODDAMN IT! SHE SCREWED UP THE SPELL AGAIN!" Nina cried throwing her light straw travel bag to the dirt. Beside her Isaac flinched at the violent motion and scowled to his short Asian companion.

"She doesn't do it on purpose Nina." Isaac reminded her. Nina glared to him, her acid green eyes glowering at him darkly, to which Isaac stared back with his calm watery blue eyes. Nina wanted to wipe that smug reprimanding look off of his face, and had she not known him for over a thousand years and gotten used to his reassuring presence in her life she would have.

"We should be in IBITHA!" Nina screeched stomping her sandaled foot. "And unless I've hit you in the head to many times, THIS IS NOT IBITHA!"

Nina scowled and crossed her hands over her chest as Isaac rolled his eyes at her.

"Where is Aria anyways? Why isn't she here?" Isaac asked. The last time Aria had attempted to magic them to the travel destination they hadn't been magicked far, instead they had just been sent a few leagues away to an English forest where a very wicked wizard with no hair and no nose was chasing a younger boy. The only reason the three even got involved was the black hair quarry had knocked Aria down, assumed he needed to save her and dragged her around the forest for a good twenty minutes before she stopped him, and sent the evil wizards packing.

"She clearly sent herself to Ibitha and left us here in where ever the hell we are!" Nina cried throwing her hands up exasperated, she was looking around, no doubt for something to set on fire, that Isaac would then have to put out.

"We're somewhere in the Colonies probably near Washington and Aria is nearby as well, if you weren't so angry you could sense that. You'd also have sensed the -." Isaac cut off noticing that Nina had focused on a spot behind him. Isaac turned and saw that Nina was locked in a heated staring contest with the young woman across from them.

"Oh look a succubus and an ugly one at that." Nina growled. Isaac rolled his eyes, Nina and her need to constantly fight someone; something told him that Nina was going to get in a fight with this woman. Better with this Vampire then Aria. Sometimes it sucked being magically connected to both Aria and Nina, it meant that Isaac would feel the pain the two inflicted on each other, it also meant that they felt the pain that they inflicted on each other but that never stopped them from getting into violent disagreements.

"That's a vampire Nina." Isaac corrected. Nina smacked him, Isaac rubbed his arm as much as he hated it Nina could hit as hard as he could, he took comfort knowing that it had hurt Aria as well.

"I know what she is." Nina hissed to him, the female vampire raised an eyebrow at their slight quibble, she probably thought they were obscene, and they were.

"You know what I am? Of course you do, you're a werewolf!" The Vampire told them. Isaac took a precautionary step back from Nina, the Vampire should have caught the hint. Unfortunately this Vampire was an idiot, no doubt a hick Vampire raised up in the forest, a backward Vampire who had never been to the city or heard the proclamations of the return of the Great Slayer and her Dangerous Companions.

"I know you didn't just call me a dog! Do you not know who we are? What were you just turned yesterday?" Nina taunted.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the Isabella Cullen, I can block mental attacks and survived armies of Vampires several times I gave birth to a half-breed and survived. Clearly you're nothing compared to me!" The Vampire snarled, goading Nina on.

"Half-breed? When you were a human, did you know your mate of choice was a Vampire?" Nina asked inching closer to the woman, her long red nails elongating into thick black claws, but Bella Cullen didn't notice.

"Not to bright are you? Of course I knew Edward was a vampire when I married him." Bella Cullen announced, Nina laughed wickedly, bearing her fangs in a sadistically excited smirk.

"Well then little miss Bella, you've violated the very rules that my slayer put in place, and since it is up to us to uphold them, prepare to meet my fiery wrath." Nina warned. Bella Cullen laughed at her, Nina was surprised, but attempted to remind herself that this stupid little Vampire had no idea who she was, how strong she was and how dead that stupid little Vampire was going to be when Nina unleashed a can of flaming whoop ass all over her undead rear-end.

"Fiery wrath huh? I'm not scared of you! You're nothing but a werewolf and I'm a Vampire, I'm going to beat you senseless." Bella Cullen proclaimed, Nina's eyes narrowed.

"Was that a challenge?" she asked.

"It wasn't a challenge!" Isaac answered for her.

"It sounded like a challenge." Nina mused.

"It was a challenge!" Bella exclaimed

"Don't encourage her!" Isaac snarled to the stupid Vampire.

"Don't tell me what to do you flea-bitten mongrel or I'll make you wish you were never born!" Bella growled! Isaac's eyebrow rose in a quizzical manner, as he regarded her as if she were speaking a foreign language, he then turned to Nina.

"Go ahead and kill her, I'm just going to sit over there on that rock." Isaac told Nina patting her shoulder. Nina smiled at Bella Cullen's perplexed stare as she watched Isaac walk away from the two of them and sit himself down on a rock on the other side of the clearing closest to the tree line.

"I think when I'm done with you I'm going to find your little mutt and take it home with me. We need a slave around the house." Nina taunted, Bella Cullen growled loudly and then attacked Nina. Nina blocked the first hit, and the second and the third and somewhere between the fourth and fifth lunges Nina kicked Bella Cullen in the face. Bella Cullen staggered under the impact of the hit, Nina yawned playfully, she stared at Bella Cullen who was attempting to catch her breath no doubt wishing she hadn't picked a fight with this short Asian girl. Bella Cullen ran at Nina again using her super speed and uttering a war cry in hopes of catching Nina off guard, but Nina merely bent down grabbed the Vampire's extended hands and flipped her over her shoulder so that Bella Cullen landed painfully on her back on the cool cruel ground. Nina crouched down by her head.

"What's the matter, didn't think I'd be just as fast and twice as strong?" Nina teased her, playfully pouting at fallen winded Vampire. Bella Cullen lashed out again, this time Nina caught the arm and sunk her claws into the flesh, Bella Cullen cried out in pain as the acid like venom in the claws tore at the skin leaving behind blackened burnt tear like wounds as she ripped her arm out of the grasp. Bella Cullen rolled to the side, Nina letting her, standing when Bella Cullen stood, watching as she assessed her blackened gaping injuries.

"What are you?" Bella Cullen cried, holding her discolored arm close to her chest.

"I'm a Warcat stupid! The last of my kind, you picked the wrong kitty to fight with Batgirl!" Nina snarled. Bella Cullen stared at her confused, she had no doubt never met a Warcat before seeing as Nina really was the last of her kind and had never met this Vampiric Bimbo before in her life clearly the hopeless twit had no idea what she was up against.

"Okay Nina, that's enough! I'm getting a really bad feeling all of a sudden; we should really go find Aria! Besides, you've had your fun, you've roughed her up quite a bit and you've definitely proved who is superior, let's just leave." Isaac called from his spot on the rock. Nina turned to him.

"First off, this could have stayed at insulting chitchat but little Miss Bella Cullen, Vampire Extraordinaire, had to throw the first punch. Secondly I have not had my fun yet -." Nina started but was cut off when Bella Cullen decided that playing fair wasn't going to cut it anymore, she promptly punched Nina in the jaw. The hit didn't knock her down, only stunned her and knocked her back a bit and then Bella Cullen kicked her quickly in the stomach. This blow knocked Nina down and back a measure where she then skidded across the dirt holding her bruised stomach. Bella Cullen smiled triumphantly and then noticed that Isaac was bowled over like she had kicked him as well. At the same moment both creature's eyes whipped back to Bella Cullen, their irises narrowing into angry animalistic slits, their bodies elongating and snapping into painfully large proportions.

"You better run while you still can bitch! You wanna play rough? We'll play rough, but you're not going to like it." Nina growled, she thrust her hand forward and Bella Cullen was knocked down by a shockwave a pure power the Warcat had expelled, suddenly there was a ring of high fire walls surrounding them, trapping Bella Cullen in the clearing, with two Transforming monsters. And as the sky thundered with the threat of a storm Bella Cullen wondered

_Good God what have I done?_

* * *

><p>Up the mountain, Aria had been walking ever slowly towards her friends, she had sensed the coven of Vampires situated somewhere in the forest nearby, she had sensed the clan of Werewolves by the ocean front and had sensed Nina's anger, Aria could kill Vampires and skin Werewolves, but Nina she could not handle and it was Nina she was avoiding. That was until she felt a pounding pain sharply hit her in the face, the pain suddenly pulsating in her stomach so hard she fell down on one knee. Aria knew instantly what was happening, she looked up her blue eyes narrowing and darkening so they were almost black, her mind picking out the best path to get her to Nina the fastest. With the boom of loud thunder shaking above her in a cloud that had just appeared she sped forward, as if using that sound as a start marker, running as fast as an Immortal half Vampire half Witch could, which was a lot faster than the modern day Vampire towards her friends. Someone was attacking Nina, and that someone was going to die.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward had stormed back to his house lower down in the forest, he had raged to anyone and everyone who would listen about Bella Cullen's mood swings and how she hadn't even been this moody when she was pregnant, it was almost like she was permanently on her menstrual cycle and was constantly attempting to run him over with it. It wasn't until Emmett reminded him that Bella Cullen was always running him over with her menstrual cycle that Edward decided that he was going to pound out his frustrations on the piano.<p>

"Edward something's wrong." Jasper called from the family room, "Alice is drawing Bella in a fire!"

Despite being angry with his wife, Edward was out of his piano room and by Alice's side in a second. Bella Cullen appeared to be in a clearing he had never seen before, in a ring of fire with two very large very werewolf looking creatures, each on one side of a very menacing looking girl. Edward looked out to the forest through the window opposite them, he could see a tunnel of smoke wafting above the tees, too much of it to be a mere campfire, and too black to be a regular kind of fire. Edward looked down to the picture and then back to the distant tendrils of smoke climbing up into the sky and drifting toward the darkened heavens where black storm clouds were gathering. Bella was there and she was in trouble now.

"Edward no! Don't you can't go! They'll kill you! They'll kill everyone! Don't go Edward don't go!" Alice pleaded, but he ignored her. Edward didn't wait for anyone else he merely turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could, out of the house and towards the fire, because, mad at his wife or not, he loved her, she was the mother of his daughter, the light of his life and he wasn't about to lose her now after everything they had survived together.

The rest of the Cullen family ran out after him, ignoring Alice's pleas, certain that if they stood together as a family once more they would beat the new adversaries. Everyone except for Jasper and Alice went, Alice having stopped her mate from joining the others.

"No they mustn't go! She's kill them all! She'll kill them all!" Alice pleaded. Jasper looked to the open door swinging on its hinges, it had had been a minor detail that the others had forgotten as they ran out to Bella's rescue once more. If Alice was right, and Alice was always right, his entire family was going to die.

Bella had picked herself up from the dirt again, and was now facing two gigantic beasts, the Asian woman, Nina, had transformed into a massive black panther four times the size of Jacob's feral form, she had a large head, with dripping white fangs protruding from her lips, her acid like green eyes glared at Bella, a fire had caught on all four of her paws, but she didn't notice, in fact she seemed to welcome it, her long black tail twitched back and forth like a cat ready to attack, her ears were flattened against her skull. Beside her, a lot bigger then her, and at least five times the size of Jacob was the Isaac man, who had transformed into a large jaggedly furred snow white wolf. Bella had never seen a wolf this color, his icy blue eyes were just as angry, his lips were curled back in a deadly growl, and he stood watching her and she watching them, thoroughly regretting her choice of action today. Bella sized up her chances, her best bet was to jump through the flames and run to the protective folds of her Vampire clan.

Behind her was a shaking thud and when she turned a small woman was crouched behind her, slowly getting up. The woman had long black hair that was waving in the wind that seemed to only be around her, she wore low riser blue jean short-shorts and a white wife beater, she too had bikini strings poking out on either side of her shorts and behind her neck, it seems the three were friends, and they had planned to go somewhere warm together and yet they had ended up here somehow. The woman stared at her with her dark black eyes narrowed in a gruesome glare, her thin red lips were pressed together in an angry frown. Before Bella could even attempt to discuss what happened or run as her second option, the woman had her hand around her throat, clenching tightly and lifting her up off her feet. Bella struggled against the grip, trying to beat or break the arm holding her, keeping her from breathing, but it had no effect, nothing was deterring the girl and for the first time she thought she could die a pathetically human death, strangled to death by a woman that looked no more threatening than her.

When the woman began to lower her to the ground, it didn't even matter, Bella was losing herself to the black that was creeping up around the edges of her vision, she couldn't move her legs, her hands were still clenching the woman's seemingly frail, but not really all that frail, wrists, her grip slipping. Her legs buckled beneath her and she would have fallen if it wasn't for the woman's strong grip on her windpipe, chocking every last bit of life out of her. The woman's thin red lips turned up into a sinister smile, revealing vampire like fangs where her canines should be and Bella came to yet another conclusion, this woman wasn't a mere animalistic transformer, she was a dangerous and very lethal vampire. Just when she thought the black spots would take over and she would die, the woman's grip was suddenly dislodged as Edward, her faithful wonderful Adonisly handsome vampire husband, collided head on with the other woman. This left Bella Cullen, collapsed in the dirt, holding her bruised and sore neck, coughing and sputtering, inhaling the hot stinging smoke filled air just enjoying that any type of air was in her lungs.

She watched through hazy eyes as her husband wrestled with the woman, and failed miserably, he struggled to keep her hands from hitting him, only to be kicked painfully in between the legs, a very important part of his anatomy that Bella appreciated and was essential to her immortal life with the man, which freed her hands allowing her to grab his head and smash it against hers, Edward collapsed completely stunned and now useless. By the time the woman had stood again, Bella Cullen and Edward had been joined by the rest of the clan, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esmee, but no Alice and Jasper for some reason. The two men ran to Edward's side while the women went to help Bella up, they meant to get the two injured vampires of their clan to safety. The two men were attacked by the woman who was closest to Edward, while Nina charged the two women uttering an ear shattering roar that was echoed by one from Isaac further away, she swiped when she got close, a sort of hissing acid dripping and singing the grass the green fluid had fallen on a dead black, behind her she had left a track of blackened grass in the shape of her paws. Esmee jumped onto her back, only to be thrown off when Nina suddenly blazed having apparently caught fire, but as soon as the older mother like vampire had been thrown off the fires died down and Nina was a black dangerous, fire wielding Warcat, still wanting to kill Bella and have her fun. Isaac had gone to the woman's rescue rearing onto his hind legs and stomping the ground with all his might, the woman threw herself to the side and Emmett and Carlisle copied her motion upon seeing the icicles shooting from the ground in a straight line towards them, taking the reviving Edward with them. The icicles came to an abrupt halt hitting a tree and uprooting it.

The woman backed away and the two animals fell back to her side, she threw her hands to the side causing the fire walls to flicker to a height that rivaled the tall trees, demanding silence and the Cullen clan stilled, Edward and the others standing in front of Bella baring her from view from the three attackers. The woman turned her palms upward and her eyes turned to the sky, the two companions stood up onto their hind legs beginning to transform back, the Cullen's looked up to the sky to see that dark black clouds had gathered above the their ring of fiery battle, a streak of lightning descended from the sky striking the woman, and lighting up her magical aura. Beside her the two animals were in the same position, Nina's magical aura was highlighted by the fire that she had surrounding her, Isaac's magical aura from the water that was bubbling forth from the earth and cascading to the sky. Suddenly all three were transforming once more.

Nina's ears shortened but stayed on top her head, her fur turned into a tight long sleeved, blood red silken shirt, the back was low and the laces were tight, the sleeves were tight against her skin, the rest of the fur transformed into tight leather black pants and she wore a pair of two inch wedged kid skin calf high boots, on her thigh hung a coiled whip, the fire died away but fire crackled in her hand and climbed up her arm not traveling farther than her ankle.

Isaac's ears and tail disappeared, but as his fur receded a shirt did not appear, no he bared the planes of his chest and the extensive form of his muscular abs, a blue cloak with a grey fur trim billowed out behind him. His white fur shortened into fluttering pillow like pants that ended at fur lined Ugg like boots except they were made of elk skin, in his hand formed a large white wooded staff with a large blue orb on top of the carved wood where the water was collecting in a large orb, sometimes spiking out in jagged icicles and sometimes weaving intricate patterns.

In between the two of them the woman's jeans elongated into tight black pants, her running shoes turned into a wedged riding boot that climbed up over her knees, a buckle resting at her ankles, her white wife beater turned into a black tunic with wide brimmed sleeves, and yet a black corset bound her chest, a long black cape billowed out behind her, made out of some sort of magical reptile hide. Her hair bound itself into a long thick black braid, and a pair of swords appeared, strapped to her back, in a cross , each handle sticking out above her shoulders, balls of crackling lightning were in her hands. Her eyes open and she stared at her awed adversaries.

"My name is Aria Fallon. I am the protector of the magical realm. Attacking me or one of my companions is an act of treason, and as so I have the right to kill the traitor, those protecting her are treason as well. Move or die." She spoke, her voice booming like thunder which still raged above them, her voice a deadly serious, the fangs descending past her thin red lips.

"She attacked me. And if you're a protector where were you when I was being attacked by armies of Vampires?" Bella questioned the Great Aria Fallon.

"I have heard of your story, Isabella Cullen. You and your Clan have broken my rules, rules I put in place to protect the mortals from the knowledge of our realm. Why should I spare you know when you have no regard for our rules, rules the Cullen's knew of and yet chose to ignore, or when you have no regard or regret for you violent actions towards my kin. I have already decided, you will die by my hand, So I proclaim it, so shall be done." Aria proclaimed, she lifted her hands, throwing the two balls of lightning, the first separated Emmett and Carlisle from the group, which Isaac went after, the second separated Rosalie and Esmee from Bella Cullen and Edward whom Nina attacked, leaving Bella and Edward for Aria.

Aria withdrew her swords, and threw them, both pinning Edward against a tree, a blade in each shoulder, though it shouldn't have been able to pierce him. Edward cried out in pain, and Bella attempted to run to him, but was cut off by Aria's fist colliding painfully with her jaw. As Bella fell to the ground Aria kicked her in the stomach, the force of the kick throwing her up into the air sending her flying into a tree across the clearing. Aria crossed the distance between her and the swayingly stunned Bella who was attempting to stand to flee to freedom or at the least fight back, in a speed that rivaled Edwards. She grabbed a fistful of Bella's long brown hair and then slammed her face into the rough bark of the tree Bella had been leaning on for support, and continued to do so, until Bella attempted to deploy a wild haymaker, like she saw the wrestlers do on TV, Aria merely blocked and then twisted the already injured arm until it snapped, her bone breaking in several places under the pressure of Aria's grip and the awkward way of twisting. Bella cried out in agony, wishing for Edward to save her, but he was still attempting to get free of the swords stuck in his usually invulnerable skin and bones of his shoulders. Bella looked around hoping to get help from one of the others only to find them engaged in their own dangerous fights she came to a sickening conclusion, no one was going to rescue her this time, she was going to die.

Across the way Nina dueled against Esmee and Rosalie, enjoying the fight immensely. She had already scared Esmee's face beyond repair and had broken almost all of Rosalie's ribs on the right side. Rosalie ran at her, her hands attempting to hit Nina anywhere and everywhere all at once, frustrated Nina dodged the blows, grabbing her left hand and thrust her black claws through the skin, she then lashed out with her claw, getting Rosalie across the face with not just the acid of her claw but the brunt of a fist of fire, leaving three rows of jagged black marks and scalding her skin, blinding Rosalie in one eye. Esmee, in a fit of anger, fueled by the motherly instinctive need to protect her young, charged Nina who was fully angry now, Nina plunged her hand into Esmee's chest, igniting the length of her hand that was buried in the cavity, setting a blaze in Esmee's chest. The fire inside her grew more heated, rivaling the flames of hell, her blood boiled, her bones melted, fire flew from her eye sockets and spewed from her mouth as if she were a fire-breathing dragon and in seconds Esmee was nothing more than a pile of melted skin scorched from the inside out filled with liquefied organs and ash where her bones should be. Rosalie roared, jumping onto Nina's back, claw and tearing at her, biting into Nina's neck. Nina cried out, gripping the vampire's long golden locks, ripped her off her neck, throwing the half blind vampire down into the dirt, she then pinned Rosalie down.

"So you like to bite huh?" Nina taunted, her own razor sharp and significantly longer descending, she opened her mouth and exhaled so Rosalie could smell the brimstone on her breath, she watched in smug pride as the Vampire's one good eye widened in horror and she renewed her attempts to get away, it meant she knew just what power Nina held in her mouth. Nina snapped Rosalie's neck to the side, hearing the satisfying crunch of breaking bones and then she bit her as hard as she could. Rosalie continued to cry out in agony as the heat of fiery brimstone breath charred her skin black and the pressure of Nina's massive teeth broke her neck further. The screaming finally stopped when Rosalie's head was fully severed from her spinal cord. Nina smiled wickedly and wondered who else she could bite to death, and she found it when someone suddenly launched themselves onto her back.

Isaac usually didn't like killing people, but these vampires had it coming. Out of the three of them, Isaac was the voice of reason. Bella had tempted fate by angering him and then sealed it when she hit Nina. Aria was always stubborn and set in her ways, once her mind was made up there was no changing it, besides these vampires had broken enough rules and showed them plenty of disrespect, even now instead of running or pleading for their lives they were fighting. He felt the stinging pain of someone, probably Aria, taking a hit and then the stinging pain of someone, probably Nina this time, getting bitten. He knew he had to get to them to help her out. Isaac dodged another attack from the male named Emmett and then heard the older vampire male cry out in horror. Isaac looked away from his quarry and saw that Nina had killed his mate and was now attacking the other blonde vampire. Carlisle started forward, ready to run to the rescue or to get revenge for his fallen mate, but Isaac was quicker. He jumped on the vampire, tackling him down to the dirt, he then stood and drove the orb of his staff into Carlisle's body, he jerked it in a violent turn icing the blood in his body, and with yet another violent turn the ice-blood formed into redish-black icicles and shot out of his body, spikes protruded from his sides, and several shattered out of his back, the last and largest shot right out the top of his head, the force of the sudden growth took the head right off his shoulders. As he was dispatching the older male vampire the younger one ran forward, catching Nina off guard. He grabbed her by the neck, in hopes to strangle the life out of her. Nina struggled a bit until the arm that was hooked under her chin had slipped and then bit it with her volcanic like bite, the vampire screamed but was cut off by the whip of water Isaac had drawn out of the earth. Isaac jerked his staff like fishing and the vampire was torn away from Nina and thrown back to where Isaac was standing. Isaac quickly jerked his staff causing the stream of water to tighten while willing it to harden, eventually the constant stream of squeezing ice popped young Emmett's head right off its neck, where it then flew up into the sky and landed a few feet away from his now limp body. Finally free of their two designated foes, Nina and Isaac turned to Aria, who had dragged out her fight.

Bella lay crumpled up where Aria had thrown her last, Aria had broken her arm, had broken a leg, she had punched her over and over and kicked her again and again. Bella felt broken and bruised and she had only managed to get a few hits in that she was pretty sure Aria allowed. Edward had tried pulling on the swords to get them out but not only were they so deep in the tree that they wouldn't budge, every time he touched one they would react. The one in his right would cool to a freezing temperature that would scald his already aching collar bone, the one in his left would heat up to an intolerable degree, already the skin around the hold was a charred black. He could only watch as his family was massacred in front of him, and he couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't until he saw that Bella had lost the will to fight, or maybe Aria had broken every bone in her body that Edward became frantic. He watched Aria stalk up to his wife, his beautiful lovely perfectly bitchy wife, and put her boot down onto her back, right between the shoulder blades, pushing her down into the dirt. Very slowly Aria bent down. Gritting his teeth Edward dropped to the ground, the swords tearing out of their wounds and Edward was finally free. He ran to Bella's rescue hoping to tackle Aria again, but this time she was ready for him. She threw her hand forward and a gust of wind appeared from nowhere, fanning the flames which hadn't spread and colliding with Edward sweeping him off of his feet and careening back into the tree he had just escaped, the force of the wind knocking him and the tree down. Aria's slim fingers were already in Bella's beautiful blood matted brown hair, and with a sickening crunch her head was suddenly severed from her body. Edward, who had gotten up again, dropped to his knees the scene replaying in his mind in a horrific torturous loop.

Aria stood in the wake of what she had done, Isaac and Nina came to stand beside her, in her hand she held the head of the bitch that had attacked her friend. Each of them were blood spattered, they shared each other's wounds, Aria's cheek had been bruised and was now throbbing, as was Nina's bite on her neck Isaac had been scratched across his chest, but Aria and Nina always said it was his fault for not wearing protective layers.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Aria whispered, whipping some blood from her cheek. Isaac sighed and began to douse the flames. Aria walked over to the still stunned Edward and shoved the head of his beloved wife into his shaking hands. His dull amber eyes focused in on her clouded brown ones, he was taking shaky breaths.

"You I'll keep alive, so you'll always remember that you could have prevented all of this. That if you had just abided by my rules your mate would still be alive, and so would your family." Aria growled to him. Edward's breath hitched as she walked away from him, the sobs he so desperately wanted to cry began to wrack his injured body, to the point where Aria thought he would come apart beneath the pressure of the emotion he couldn't expel. He bent his head down to his dead wife's head and shook violently, moaning softly as if in a deep agony, and he was, Aria knew well enough how painful it was to lose the one you love it was why she had picked this particular fate out for him, the greatest pleasure. Aria walked past him to her enchanted swords which she pulled out of the felled tree with ease.

"Nina, ash the bodies please." Aria ordered. Nina yipped in glee and then rushed up to Aria hugging her abruptly. Aria was shocked by the display of emotion.

"BEST VACATION EVER!" Nina screamed in glee, she began to kiss Aria's cheek over and over. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Aria and Isaac watched in concerned horror as their suddenly, almost never, perky friend skipped off to ash the bodies.

"Does that mean we're not going to Ibitha anymore?" Isaac whispered to her. Aria sighed, sheathing her swords once more behind her back.

"We're going to go to the werewolf camp by the sea and use their mirror way. I'm then going to get the Gods to transport us somewhere tropical and warm where I don't have to deal with stuff like… this…" Aria explained indicating to the carnage around them.

"I get to ash the vampires, I get to ash the vampires!" Nina sung loudly as she ran around to the bits and pieces that was all that was left of the Cullen clan heating them up with her fire until all that was left of them was a neat pile of ash. Aria and Isaac shook their heads and began to make their ways towards the ocean waves they could hear lapping at the dismal sandy shores out in the distance, Nina finished her job quickly and then ran towards her friends, suddenly very energetic.

* * *

><p>When Alice deemed it safe to go up to the clearing, all that was left was a smoking ring, a few smoke piles of ash and clear evidence of a fight. Felled trees were everywhere, grass was charred some areas were icy and melting the water mingling with spilled blood and in the middle of it all was Edward, sitting with the severed head of his wife in his lap, looking down into the foggy eyes with his own glassy eyes an absent look on his face, for a moment Alice thought that he was dead too. Jasper knelt down beside him, and put a hand to his back. Edward was bleeding from his shoulders, the wounds slowly closing up, she could already make out the scars in the form of some sort of tattoo like marking appearing where the deep holes were. Edward looked up to him, his eyes were glass and soulless, like this wasn't Edward but just an empty shell of him.<p>

"I… I couldn't stop her… she made me watch as she killed them all." Edward whispered, his voice low and raspy, he sounded heartbroken. Alice looked around to the piles of ashes and knew that those were the remains of her family. Jasper exchanged glances with her, and then looked back to Edward's who's shaking hands were causing Bella's head to shift and vibrate in his grasp.

"She doled me out the worst punishment of all. Because I didn't listen to her rules she took everything I loved away from me." Edward summed up. Alice knelt down beside him.

"That's not entirely true, you still have us and Renesmee." Alice reminded him. Edward looked from her back down to the severed head of Bella Cullen.

"I don't deserve to live." Edward whispered. Alice and Jasper exchanged glances once more. They were all alone in the world, now they only had each other, their vampire parents were dead as were two of their coven sisters and one of their coven brothers, the only Cullen to survive the fight, Edward, was now broken beyond compare. Aria was a force to be reckoned with indeed, they should have listened to Alice, she told them they would all be dead and essentially, they all were.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**LOL Starting to notice a Pattern yet? Poor Aria never gets that spell right. Anyways If you'd like to read more about Aria check out my DA page, there's a lot on her because she's my baby :) Love her to pieces. If you didn't like the fact that the Cullen's get massacred, I'm sorry, but Aria's a real Vampire and she kicks ass, as does her two friends, they were born and raised to destroy Vampires and other creatures, they're sort of good at it. I did give you guys a warning that they wouldn't survive though. If you did like it tell me :) Maybe I'll post up a little more :P **


End file.
